Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{-8})(8^{5})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{-8})(8^{5}) = 8^{-8+5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-8})(8^{5})} = 8^{-3}} $